Dreams and Illusions
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: After a brutal fight with an unusual hollow, Rukia is badly injured and is knocked out. But when she wakes up, it's much different from what you would expect... IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's a new story! This is the one I was saying I loved so much! I am in love with this concept. Even my editor, my friend, Kat-chan, liked the story. So without further ado, I would like to introduce you to **_**Dreams and Illusions**_**! By the way I don't own Bleach. I wish I did. If I had the money, I would fly to Japan and pay Tite Kubo for the rights to the story of the series. He could do all the art…**

Rukia jumped on the roof tops beside Ichigo. There was a hollow attack in the middle of town. They made sure to rush as fast as they could.

"Dammit! Where the hell is it?" Ichigo yelled, frustrated.

"It must be able to hide its reiatsu. But we know its general area, so we should just hurry."

The two landed in the park. A giant, lizard like hollow loomed over the trees, creating an even larger shadow.

"Let's hurry up and kill this thing before it does any damage. I want to go home." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and released her zanpakto.

They both charged for the giant and was knocked back a considerable amount. Ichigo huffed as he got back to his feet. He was getting really mad really quick. He again charged at it and swung, managing to cut off the tail. The hollow screamed loudly, making its pain known.

Rukia jumped up after Ichigo, returning to the fight. She had managed to make a deep cut in the monster's side, but it wasn't enough to make it fall and stay down.

The two were too focused on the gigantic monster that they didn't realize the tail that Ichigo had cut off begin to move. It wasn't much at first. Then it moved more and more.

Tail up, it shot its way at Rukia while her back was turned. Ichigo caught a glimpse of something fly towards Rukia.

"Rukia, behind you!"

Rukia turned a second too late. She was stabbed by the tail. She felt herself grow colder as the warm liquid flowed free. It all happened so quickly, and she plummeted down to the ground below. She hit the ground with a thud and quickly stained the grass she was laying on a deep red.

Ichigo saw her hit the ground, and rushed towards her. The descend was steep. He finally reached the ground, calling her name with what seemed like every step he took towards her. Each minute, each second, felt like one thousand years. He finally reached her and lifted her head.

"Ichigo, don't… worry about me… Beat the hollow…" She said, harshly whispering.

"But you're injured really badly." Ichigo started.

"If… you don't… beat that thing… hundreds more could be… in danger…" Rukia struggled out. "Just leave… me… here… I'll be… fine…"

Ichigo hesitantly nodded, and let Rukia's head rest on the grass. He jumped back in the air, landing on spirit particles. He was filled with nothing but pure hate and anger.

"I'm gonna kill you." He seethed. "Bankai!" His large knife-like sword was replaced with a thin black one, and he now had a slim fitted coat on. He rushed towards the monster and chopped off a leg, prompting it to topple over. He sliced off and arm so that the hollow wouldn't be able to get back up again. Then, he finally put the being out of its misery, and stabbed it square in the skull, making it disappear.

Ichigo quickly reverted from Bankai and rushed back to where Rukia was lying. She had grown much paler. He bent down to pick her up. He body was cold, and she was shivering because of it. Her heartbeat was slowing down as well. If he didn't hurry, she would… No! It wasn't the time to think about that. He rushed to Urahara's shop. After dropping her off, he called Orihime to help.

Orihime rushed over as quickly as she could. As she was escorted to where Rukia was resting, she kept noticing Ichigo. He was solemn. It looked like he was blaming himself internally. No, she knew he was. She fought the urge to tell him it wasn't his fault. It wouldn't change anything. He would still think it was his fault. They reached the room she was in. They stopped the bleeding, and she had fallen unconscious from blood loss.

Orihime worked well into the night and early into the morning. She was exhausted, but she was happy that she did something to help Ichigo and Rukia out. She was escorted home by Ichigo and was thanked by him.

"I hope Kuchiki-san makes a full recovery very soon." Orihime smiled. Ichigo nodded and turned, heading back to Urahara's shop. She watched him walk father and father away.

"Please don't be too hard on yourself, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered before she turned to her apartment.

Tessai had told Ichigo that Rukia had been stabilized, but she was still asleep. He told Ichigo that she would probably stay that way for about a week.

"It would probably be best that you take her to her temporary place of residency. It would be inconvenient for business if she were here." Urahara explained.

Ichigo carefully picked Rukia up and took her to his house. Kon frantically asked questions, but was ignored. He told his family that she was sick and that she just needed some rest. That was the only thing he could really think of on the spot.

He placed Rukia on her bed and sat next to her. "Rukia, wake up soon."

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. Her room was bathed in the fresh sunlight of the morning. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

'_What a weird dream…' _Rukia thought. _'It's a good think stuff like that doesn't exist. Those gigantic monsters... And what was with that get up? And those Katanas? __I don't understand why they would use just Katanas. I mean if it were me, I would get something bigger, like a bazooka or something…'_

She swung her legs over the bed and found her balance. Slowly walking over to her closet, she took out her gray and red school uniform, and laid it on the bed.

A knock came at the door. "Rukia, I'm coming in." The door opened and a beautiful woman dressed in a simple, but elegant pink dress walked in. She was slightly taller than Rukia, but they shared the same general characteristics.

"Good morning, nee-san." Rukia greeted Hisana, her sister.

"Good morning. My, you're up early."

"I was woken up by a weird dream. There were monsters and people in these weird, black costumes fighting them with Katanas."

Hisana made a face. "How strange… I wonder what it means…"

"Well, for me, it means no more junk food before bed." Rukia laughed, and was joined by her sister.

"I told you it was a bad idea. Now, hurry down for breakfast. I don't know how long Byakuya will wait." Hisana smiled.

Rukia nodded and watched her sister leave the room. Just another normal day for her.

**So this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it! I really want your feedback on this. So if you would be so kind, please read and review. **

**Love, Miyu-chan 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So next chapter for Dreams and Illusions! Yay~! I am so excited about this story! I don't even know why I just am. I guess I am entitled to a favorite. But a like the way I wrote it I guess. So, here we go! On to chapter two! Yays!**

Rukia came down the stairs in a timely fashion and was escorted to the dining room by a maid. She was almost used to this extravagant life style. Byakuya definitely lived a different than she was used to, and was altogether a different person. But he was a good match for her sister. She and Hisana lived a lower middle class life style. Their parents had managed to send Hisana to college, where she met Byakuya. Hisana told Rukia they didn't like each other at first. Then, they paired up for a project and by the time it was over, they were inseparable. They started dating, and a year and a half later, he had popped the question. A few months later, she and Hisana's parents were struggling financially. They were too proud to accept monetary help from Byakuya, so the two wanted to move to America to help themselves out. Rukia remembered objecting strongly, until Hisana asked her to stay with them. It was acceptable, and from then on, she was considered upper class. She even changed her last name. That had been a few years ago, and her parents were very successful. She became a 10th year and Hisana was expecting. It was a change for the better.

"Good morning, nii-san." Rukia greeted.

"Good morning. How was your sleep last night?"

"It was good, all accept for this weird dream I had."

"Really? Then I suppose it means that you will no longer have junk food before you go to bed. It's not healthy to have drams like this."

"That's what we said, dear." Hisana smiled. Rukia saw Byakuya's face light up when he saw Hisana's smile. It was the light of his world. Rukia quickly finished her bowl of cereal.

"I'm done, so I'm gonna go to school. Still the first week back after summer break, so I'm really busy, you know?"

"Oh, well, have a good day!" Hisana called.

"Okay, you too!"

Rukia rushed down the sidewalk to her school, Karakura High. She wasn't late or anything, she just wanted to give her sister and brother- in- law some space.

Rukia expected to be the first in class, like always, but she was beat. He looked like he was really into his book. For some reason, he liked reading books no one could understand, from Europe. She thought back, trying to remember the author. Oh yeah! William Shakespeare.

"Morning, Ichigo." Rukia called.

"Morning." Ichigo replied, closing his book. He watched Rukia take her seat beside him.

"So, which one is it this time? Last week it was Othello, and the week before that it was Julius Caesar."

Ichigo held up the book to show Rukia the title. "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it actually is. I was kinda skeptical at first, but I was wrong."

"Well, what's it about?"

"If you read it, maybe you'll find out." Ichigo replied, putting his book away. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anymore reading.

Rukia ignored Ichigo's last comment, and decided to start a new conversation. "So why are you here so early? You're usually the second or later here."

"My dad was bugging me, so I left early." Ichigo replied.

"Well, since you're here, you can help me." Rukia smiled as she stood up from her desk.

"With what?"

"With getting somethingfor the teacher. I promised I would pick some class books for him when I got here. And since you're here, you can help me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why can't you wait for Renji?"

"The teacher gets here before Renji." Rukia said, referring to her boyfriend.

"Fine. I know you're gonna bug me until I say yes."

Rukia smiled at herself. The two had an interesting relationship. One minute, they would fight like they hated each other. The next minute, they would act like they had known each other for their whole lives. Ichigo seemed to have a much closer relationship with Rukia than he did with his own 'girlfriend'.

Ichigo didn't see Orihime as he girlfriend. More like a girl who liked him a lot, one he had no romantic feelings for. It seemed more like she just hung around him.

But, their mutual friend, Tatsuki, had set them up. He had known Tatsuki since he was six and they were good friends. So, when Tatsuki came to Ichigo about Orihime, he really couldn't really say no. _'Why not?'_ he thought. It couldn't hurt, and he thought she couldn't like him that much. That thought was Ichigo's downfall. He didn't know that she felt so strongly about him. And now, he felt like it was a nightmare that would never end.

Rukia felt she was in a similar position. She was best friends with Renji, sure but that was all she felt, close friendship. They two had been friends for years. Apparently, he had developed feelings for her over the years, because he asked her out. She was shocked. But her train of thought was that she would rather go out with him than lose him as a friend. So she answered yes. Of course, she had no romantic feelings for him, but what could go wrong?

Ichigo and Rukia went to and came back from the teacher's supply room with the books they needed. The two started placing books on the desks. They were soon joined by the rest of the class and their teacher, Ukitake Jushiro.

"Well, class." Ukitake started. "I'm going to pair you in groups of two for a class project. Your partner will be determined by your last name."

Rukia almost smiled. _'Well at least I know my partner isn't Renji.'_

Ichigo had to force himself not to jump up and down for joy. It wasn't that he didn't like Orihime as a friend, it was just she was kind of clingy.

"After class, you may all see your partner and your topic. I chose from a wide range of topics. Since this is composition, I want you all to work together on a paper after you're finished researching. When it's due, you will both give an oral presentation on your topic. We will have approximately two months to do this work, so I suggest the first month be dedicated to research and the second, to the paper and presentation." Ukitake smiled.

This was the last class of the day, so all the students were rushing to the list and then out the door. Ichigo and Rukia got to the list at the same time.

"Well, this is interesting…" Rukia said.

"Seriously?" Ichigo replied.

**So that was chapter 2~! Now please don't kill me because I made Ichigo and Orihime a couple. I know I promised never to make Ichigo and Orihime a pairing, but it's important to the plot line so just wait and I promise it gets better! Love you all! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the next chapter to **_**Dreams and Illusions**_**! I am really happy with this story! You don't** **know how much I love this story! I really love this IchiRuki story! I mean I really love it! This is the best story I have ever finished. Saying that, I think that I should start with the chapter before I get killed by the readers of this story. So on to the disclaimer. I don't own** **Bleach. I would so rewrite the series so that Orihime just stayed on of Ichigo's classmates. I would make Tatsuki a main character. At least she can fight.**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime walked out of the school together. They all lived generally close. Or rather it was a fifteen or twenty minute walk to each other's houses.

"So," Renji started, "Rukia and Ichigo are stuck together. At least you two are friends. I'm stuck with that Tatsuki chick."

"Come on, Renji. Tatsuki's not bad. She's cool people." Ichigo said.

"So, what's your topic?" Rukia asked.

Renji spoke up first. "Ancient forms of fighting from around the world."

Orihime was next. "I have the history of sewing. Thankfully, I have Ishida-kun, and we're both members of the sewing club. So it should be easy. What about you two?"

"The psychological effect of dreams and their interpretation." Ichigo answered.

"That sounds hard…" Renji said.

"It's actually kind of easy if you think about it."

"That's not fair! You two are both in the top 50 in the 10th years!" Renji yelled.

"Why are you complaining about us? Inoue and Ishida are even higher than us!" Ichigo yelled. Orihime looked down a little and thankfully no one caught it. She kind of questioned why he still called her by her last name. They were going out right? She really wanted to be able to choose their partners, that way, she and Ichigo would be paired together. Then maybe they could get closer to each other.

The group parted ways and went to their respective homes. Rukia walked in the house and sat down the couch. Laying her head back, she looked at the ceiling. "Ichigo, huh?"

"Who's Ichigo?"

Rukia nearly screamed at her sister's question. Her sister had a tendency to pop out of nowhere. "Nee-san! Don't do that! You scared me!"

Hisana ignored her sister's outburst and inquired about Ichigo again. Rukia sighed and explained how they had group projects in class, and how she was paired up with Ichigo.

"So, is he cute?"

Rukia turned pink. "I'm not answering that!"

"Oh, come on! Byakuya's not here, so he won't know! So, is he?" Hisana pressed.

"I have a boyfriend, nee-san!"

"I don't consider Renji your boyfriend. Want to know why? You don't even like him! Not like that, I mean!"

Hisana had Rukia there. Rukia leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Here, let me reword the question; In your opinion, is he better looking than Renji?"

Rukia looked at Hisana. "I guess he is." Rukia said with an embarrassed look.

"Oooh, I can't wait to meet him! Have you guys worked out a schedule for the project?"

Rukia sighed. "No, we just found out about it."

"Call him, then! Put him on speaker! I won't say a word! I just want to listen!"

Rukia knew her sister well enough to know she would not give up until her request was fulfilled. That's how she got Rukia live with her and Byakuya. Rukia took out her cell phone and looked up Ichigo's name. She pressed send, and then pressed the megaphone picture. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

Hisana whispered a squealed as Rukia started a conversation. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Well, I told my sister about the project, and she wants a schedule. She's kinda my guardian, so she has to know." Rukia ¸thinking on her feet.

Rukia distinctly heard a man in the back yell, "Oh, a project? Are you bringing home a girl?" and "Shut up, goat chin! Ichi-nii is on the phone!"

"Um, is everything okay?" Rukia asked.

"Just fine. Anyway, you can choose whatever. I'm fine with anything, but I would be hesitant to come over here if I were you."

Rukia thought about it. He house did have more space, but the whole time he would be here, he would be given the third degree. His house seemed kinda fun. Hisana could wait for one week, right?

"How about alternating weeks, starting with your house after school?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Your family can't be that bad."

"You'll see…"

"And I'll prove you wrong just like always."

"Good bye, Rukia."

"Bye." Rukia ruefully smiled.

There was a simultaneous click and Hisana giggled. "He sounded cute! Do you have a picture of him?"

"No."

Hisana looked at her for a long time and then took Rukia's cell from her hands. Rukia gasped as it was taken.

"Nee-san, what are you doing?"

"Rukia, I've known you all your life. Believe me; I know when you're lying."

"You don't know what he looks like!"

"I'll figure it out." Hisana smiled. She went through the pictures, looking for a picture of Ichigo. She found an unfamiliar face and held out the phone. "Is this him?"

Rukia nodded. Hisana smiled at her success. "I love his hair!" She looked again. "Is this his sister?" She pointed at Orihime.

"No, that's his girlfriend."

"What? He has a girlfriend? That's not fair…"

"Why?"

"Does he like her?"

Rukia thought about it. "I don't know. Sometimes he has a look on his face. It looks exasperated of frustrated. I don't know if he's frustrated at her of himself. I would like to say it's at himself, but I cant say it with sureness. Why?"

"No reason." Just then, Byakuya walked in the house. He looked at both Rukia and Hisana, and they both gave him a smile. Brushing off the feeling that he missed something, he walked to his study.

"Well, since we're done with that, I'll be in my room." Rukia bounded up the stairs and Hisana heard the door, close upstairs. She just giggled in response.

**So that was chapter 3! Yes, Hisana is alive and is plotting to get her sister together with Ichigo! Go, Hisana! I love her in this story. And I love Rukia's reactions. They were fun to write. Well I hope you read and review! I'll be back soon I hope!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter 4! Yes! I totally love this story. And I thank all of you for your kind words. And to all of you who said that they liked Hisana in this. I was reading this one story where Hisana was so stubborn to get Rukia and Ichigo together. It was really cute how Hisana acted. Anyways, I guess I should get to the chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I would love to get copyright ownership on it. I wonder if he would write it to me in a will.**

Ichigo walked to school, contemplating the project. Dammit! Why did she have to choose to come over to his house? He was certain there was more room at her house. Ichigo just dismissed it at first. Then he thought more about it. Was she mental or something? He knew she heard his father and Karin yelling over the phone.

"Whatever… No use trying to negotiate it now… She's too freaking stubborn anyways…"

Ichigo walked into the classroom and saw Rukia sitting at the desk beside his. He sat down and let his head fall to the desk.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo turned his head. "What? No good morning?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Good morning Ichigo. Now what's your problem?"

"I'm mentally preparing myself for after school when you come over. You have no common sense you know that?"

"And how's that?" Rukia asked.

"You heard what was going on over the phone. I know you did. Yet you still decide to come over. Does your brain match your stature?"

"No, but I'm sure your hair matches yours. Your family sounds fun, and it'll be fine." Rukia said, containing herself.

"Says the person who has never met my father…" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia just ignored him and started classroom chores. After a little bit, Ichigo got up and helped her with the things she was too short for and voiced what he was thinking about her height. She, in turn, said something about his hair and the two went into an argument for a few minutes. After they were finished, both with the chores and the arguments, they sat down and just talked.

Orihime came in, interrupting their conversation. This was the second time they were the first one here. She knew it wasn't something to be concerned over. It wasn't like she was going to walk in on them holding each other in their arms. But still, she was kind of anxious about the two being partners. They spent a lot of time together already.

'_I'm just worried about nothing.' _Orihime thought. She really believed in Ichigo and herself that nothing would happen.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

"Hey, Inoue." Ichigo replied. Rukia just waved.

"S-so Kurosaki-kun… I- I was wondering… Maybe we could do something after school?"

"Sorry, but can it wait till Sunday? Me and Rukia were going to start on our projects today. Right?" Ichigo asked, looking expectantly at Rukia. Rukia looked at him. There was a sort of question in his eyes, asking her to agree with him. What else could she do? She just nodded.

"We really want to get it done quickly. And I hate procrastinating." Rukia said, faking and apologetic look.

"O-oh, okay… I guess we could wait until Sunday… Why don't you and Abarai- kun join us as well?"

Rukia didn't need to look at Ichigo to answer yes. For some reason, he didn't want to be alone with Orihime. She would let it go, for now. There was always this evening to ask.

Orihime walked out of the classroom to the store to go get breakfast. That gave them a good 10 minutes if no one walked in.

"So, you want to explain that?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "What? Why should I? It's my problem."

"Don't get that attitude with me, strawberry!"

"I don't have and attitude, you little elf!"

They sat glaring at each other for a long minute. Ichigo relented by looking away and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later dammit!"

Rukia made a smug look and watched as Chad walked in.

"Pull one over on Ichigo again?" He asked calmly. Rukia nodded and smiled. Chad just cracked a small smile and shook his head at Ichigo.

The school day went by relatively fast and the four left the school together. When Rukia didn't make her turn, Renji questioned her.

"I'm going to Ichigo's place to start working on the project." Rukia explained.

"Oh, really? Well be careful with his dad. He's insane."

"Don't talk about my dad. Even if you are right."

"Just giving her fair warning. I mean, remember the time that sales girl came over and you answered the door? He went crazy thinking it was Ichigo's girlfriend. This was before he started going with Inoue over here." Renji laughed.

"Don't bring that up. That was awkward was as hell!" Ichigo grumbled. Orihime, who was beside him, was kind of zoned. She lost focus after Rukia said she was going over to Ichigo's house. She had never even seen it before. More like it was described to her. She was very tempted to offer her assistance with Rukia and Ichigo's project. She dismissed that thought. That would be too pushy.

Ichigo and Rukia stopped in front of a semi- large building that had Kurosaki Clinic on front. They passed the gate and walked through it.

"Your dad runs a clinic?"

"Yeah. It's interesting watching the different people walk in and out. Come on."

Rukia followed him through the front door.

"Onii-chan, you're home! How was-"

Yuzu stopped mid sentence and caught sight of the pretty girl that was behind her brother. Yuzu saw the girl smile at her, and Yuzu blushed.

"U-um, h-hi. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. Are you onii-chan's girlfriend?"

Rukia blushed a little and laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm just a friend. I'm helping your brother with a school project. My name is Kuchiki Rukia." She introduced.

Ichigo's father came bursting out from somewhere in the back of the house. "Oh, a girl! Hello! My name is Kurosaki Isshin! I' m sorry you had to be paired with this useless son of mine! But anyway, I must say, you are quite beautiful!"

"U-um, thank you, Kurosaki-san…"

"And you are so polite! My son shouldn't even be within your sight! You are fare above him!"

"Can we please just be left alone?" Ichigo sighed. He walked off and Rukia followed him. They climbed the stairs and passed a raven- haired girl. Ichigo stopped just short of his door and turned around.

"Hey, Karin. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So, what happened to Orihime?"

Ichigo motioned towards Rukia. "School project I was talking about. Anyway you know all about that situation."

"True." Karin allowed.

"Can you guard the door till she leaves? You know how dad and Yuzu get."

Rukia watched the girl named Karin as she nodded and walked down the stairs. Rukia followed Ichigo into his room.

"Is she the oldest of the two?" Rukia asked setting her bag on his bed.

"Yeah, by about 7 minutes."

Rukia looked surprised. "They're twins? Wow, never would have guessed it…" She said, mostly to herself. She saw Ichigo start to pull books from his bookshelf. Then he started to turn on his laptop.

"Hold it! Before you even attempt to start anything, you still have to tell me about Inoue."

Ichigo sat still, and then faced her. "What do you want to know?"

"The whole 'situation'. And why you completely backed out of a date with your girlfriend. Any other guy would be ecstatic to go out with her. I mean, she's beautiful!"

Ichigo sighed. "First off, I've never really been one for looks. Secondly, it was kind of a blind date sort of thing. Tatsuki told me she liked me, so I stupidly agreed. I like her as nothing more than a friend, albeit not a close one. I guess some people would call it leading her on. That may be what it is. But, it's making her happy, so how bad could it be? There, now can we get started?"

Rukia nodded, shocked. She didn't know they had so much in common. They were both in relationships they felt they shouldn't be in. Maybe this project wouldn't be too bad.

**So that was chapter 4! And of course, it just gets better from here! They will be a couple soon, but I wonder when… hmm… Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it! Please read and review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yeah! This is the date one! Remember when Orihime asked Ichigo out and he kinda said only if Rukia and Renji go with them. Yeah that one! So all of you waiting for a kiss, you have to read to find out who kisses who, or who doesn't kiss who! Oh which one could it be! You'll just have to read to find out!**

For the rest of the week, Rukia followed Ichigo home for the project. Surprisingly they got a lot done for only 5 days. But, it was a surprise in itself that they got anything done, what with Yuzu and Ichigo's dad popping in excessively. They were constantly asking if she would be staying for dinner, what time she would leave, if she needed to sleep over and doing anything in their power to make her stay longer. Sometimes it worked, and other times it didn't.

Then, Sunday came. It would be a lie to say that Ichigo and Rukia had a bad time. But it would also be a lie to say that they were happy out of their minds. And poor Rukia was having a decent time, until Renji decided that he wanted to try to kiss her. He pulled her aside, trying to set the mood. Fortunately Rukia caught what was going on and turned her head at the last minute, so that he kissed her hair. Ichigo caught sight of it, and decided that he had a couple questions of his own for her.

Ichigo made it a point to leave early. It was his turn to ask questions. She didn't think anyone saw her avoid Renji's kiss. Boy, had she been wrong. Incidentally, he managed to see her walking from her street. He ran to catch up to her, and said his greetings. But Ichigo wasn't really one to beat around the bush.

"So did you apologize to Renji?"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You know exactly what you did." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia stopped in her tracks and looked at his retreating figure. She was getting annoyed and embarrassed. She didn't know why, but she was.

"Hold it right there, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He turned around and smirked again.

"You saw, didn't you? You weren't supposed to." Rukia hissed.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to, I just happened to turn my head at the 'wrong moment' is all. Either way, you owe me and explanation or two."

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do. You don't think I see it, but I do. The way you talk and act around Renji; it's not affection from a girlfriend. It's affection from a friend, or a sister at most. But nothing more." Ichigo said turning back around. "We'll talk later."

Rukia watched him walk towards the direction of the school. That damned carrot-top! He just infuriated her sometimes! She grudgingly walked to school. She had to admit though, he was very perceptive. She thought for sure her façade was perfect. Even Renji didn't notice it. But Ichigo did. How the hell did he do that!?

Ichigo was practically waiting for her. He had a smug look on his face, only because he knew he was right. He was relishing the moment, for he was seldom right when it came to Rukia.

"So how about you tell me what's going on? I think we have a good 15 or 20 minutes."

Rukia looked at him for a long time. It was only fair though she hated the fact that Ichigo was right for once. She finally sat down.

"I can't believe you noticed it. Fine, I'll tell you. But if you open your mouth, I swear you're a dead man!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo just pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Okay, Renji and I have each other we were like five. Well, everything was going fine until I was about to move to America. That's when Renji decided to tell me his feelings and right before I was going to leave. My sister found a way for me to stay here, and then he inquired about my feelings for him. Long story short, I lied. I didn't want to lose my best friend from heartbreak, so we've been dating ever since." Rukia said before she dropped her head to her desk.

"So, we're stuck, huh." Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed and nodded.

"Think we'll get out of this?"

Rukia lifted her head and propped it up on her hand. "We will, eventually. We would have to draw the line somewhere. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll fall for their partners."

Ichigo made a face. "Ishida maybe… but I don't know about Tatsuki. I've known her for about as long as you've known Renji. Believe me: she's stubborn as hell."

"Well, I guess all we can really do is hope right?"

"I guess…" Ichigo sighed. "Let's just not think about this stuff. On another note, you told your sister I was coming over, right?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, she's looking forward to meeting you. Your dad knows you're coming over, correct?"

"No, but Yuzu and Karin know. They'll tell him."

Rukia smiled at the fact that his sisters were more reliable than their dad. As usual, they just sat and talked until more students came. The day was actually quite fast and the group, as usual, walked home. There was an addition, however. A tall bow with dark hair and glasses joined. He looked like someone who was usually very put together.

"So, Ishida," Ichigo started, "are you going to be walking with us regularly?"

"If you are trying to invite me to walk with you, I don't need an invitation. I walk where I please."

This hit a nerve. "Well, I wasn't inviting you. I was just asking a question." Ichigo said, even though he really was inviting him. And it seemed kind of like Ishida was accepting the invitation. Hard to say, really.

"Ishida-kun does live around here, but he's not going home. We're going over to my apartment, so we can work on our project." Orihime smiled. She looked at Ichigo's appearance trying to find anger, depression, jealousy… some kind of emotion! He kept his usually scowling face. She turned back towards the direction she was walking. Orihime consoled herself by thinking that he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything like that.

"So, are you going to Ichigo's house again?" Renji asked, kind of worriedly. He was starting to feel a little jealous that Ichigo was getting all of Rukia's attention. And what happened the day before didn't help matters.

"No, the opposite. We decided on alternating weeks, so this week, he's coming over my house." Rukia answered. Renji nodded. He had two reason's he knew Ichigo wouldn't try anything. One: Ichigo already had a girlfriend, and wouldn't try anything like that. Two: Even if Ichigo tried that, he would have to worry about Rukia's brother. Renji hand only met him 3 or 4 times, but that was enough.

When it was Rukia's stop, instead of walking straight, Ichigo turned the corner to the street Rukia lived on.

"Now, I think it only fair to warn you." Rukia started.

"What? You're sister isn't what I'd expect?"

"Well, that two, but my brother- in -law gets very protective, very easily. So, if I were you, I'd be very careful around him."

"Brother-in-law?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, my sister married him about a year and a half after they graduated college."

Ichigo just nodded, indicated that he understood. The two reached Rukia's house and the door opened almost instantaneously. An older lady answered the door with a surprised look.

"Well, Rukia-chan! You brought home a boy! What a surprise! Oh sorry, sorry! I'm Hanasawa Keiko, the housekeeper. Well, one of them, at least. But enough about me, dear, what's your name?"

"Oh, um, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure's all mine. Now, please come on in! Go ahead and relax Ichigo-kun, while I get Rukia-chan's sister." Keiko smiled.

"She seems nice." Ichigo commented, while taking a seat on the couch. Rukia sat next to him.

"Well, she's probable the only one. Everyone else acts like they have a stick up their-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rukia!"

Ichigo turned his head to the source of the voice. A lady who looked a lot like Rukia came in. She was wearing a long, peach-colored dress, with a smiling face. She also seemed to be a bit taller than Rukia. About 5 inches or so.

"What? I was just going to say butt." Rukia said.

"So you say." The lady looked at Ichigo. "Hello Kurosaki-san. I'm Kuchiki Hisana, but you can just call me Hisana."

"Nice to meet you. And you can just call me Ichigo. I've never really been one for honorifics."

"Well, Ichigo, there is something very important that I must tell you." Hisana started with a serious expression.

"W-what is it?"

"I love your hair! Is it natural?" Hisana smiled.

Ichigo blinked a couple times. "Uh, yeah it is. You're one of the only people who have ever complimented my hair."

"But it's beautiful!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "I like your sister."

Rukia smiled. "Most people do. Is Nii-san home?"

"No, but he'll be home soon. You guys would probably be safer studying down here today. And don't worry; I'll be here to protect you." Hisana winked.

The two got to work and about two hours later, Byakuya came home. He looked at Rukia, then at Ichigo, and then Hisana. He motioned to the last to follow him to the kitchen, which was a few feet yards from the main room.

"This can't be good…" Ichigo muttered, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"I told you. My brother is very protective."

Meanwhile, Hisana listened to Byakuya's complaints.

"Hisana, I thought we agreed that she couldn't bring boys here. Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was paired with Rukia for a school project. Honey, he's not a bad person. And it's not like all boys want to get girls in bed. Plus, they're only friends. They're fine."

Byakuya looked at Hisana skeptically and decided to spy on them from a distance, while Hisana walked back in. He saw the two teenagers talk, laugh, and joke, but for the most but for the most part, they just studied Hisana was right, granted Byakuya was usually wrong when it came to Hisana.

Ichigo looked down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I promised Yuzu I would help with dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia. You too, Hisana. Tell Byakuya I said bye." Ichigo said before he rushed out the door.

Byakuya walked in the room. "I suppose I approve of him. I just hope he doesn't continue calling me by my first name."

**So chapter 5 everybody! I liked this chapter. And did you guys notice that Ichigo is never right against Rukia and Byakuya is never right against Hisana? It's something about the Kuchiki women. I wish I could do that. I think I'm just too lazy to continue and argument… Anyways Please read and review! Be back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So chapter 6! Let's give it up for chapter 6! Yes, yes it is here! I am very happy with myself for doing this story. I just love it so much~! I hope that it is very satisfying to the fans. Enough IchiRuki? Do we love it? If we do, that's good. If not, oh well. I'm hoping for more yes's than no's. So anyways let's start. I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I really want that duel ownership thing to take off. **

After only two weeks, Ichigo and Rukia were already able to start on the written part of the project. It didn't hurt that Hisana had majored in psychology. So, the next week, they were actually writing their paper.

"Change that sentence."

"Why? Its fine the way it is."

"I don't like it, so change it."

I'm not changing a perfectly good sentence."

Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked at Ichigo with a cross expression. Ichigo met her glare with one of his own.

"Change it." Rukia said.

"No way." Ichigo replied.

"Well, what do you suppose we do about this situation?"

"Why don't you let me finish the paper, and you can proof- read? That way you won't stop me every five minutes." Ichigo replied.

"Fine. I'll just go downstairs then." Rukia said, standing up from the chair that had been placed at Ichigo's desk. Ichigo heard the door click softly closed. Oddly enough, he felt a little lonely.

An hour and a half later, and he was almost done. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Rukia walked in holding two cups, one in each hand. She set one of them on the table next to Ichigo's hand, while she kept the other one.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Yuzu and I made coffee." Rukia replied.

"Don't tell me you were only making coffee down there." Ichigo joked.

"No! We were also making dinner, too. Chicken and steak with rice and fried vegetables."

"So, you're staying for dinner?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"Let me ask this: is it edible?"

Rukia pushed Ichigo, and almost made him fall out of his chair.

"I can cook, you jerk! My mom taught me, and I'm learning from Keiko-san!"

"Okay, okay! I was just asking!"

They sat in silence as Ichigo typed right along.

"So, is it almost finished?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "This is good."

"Thank you." Rukia replied.

They sat in silence again as Ichigo finished the paper completely. He clicked the printer button, and waited for a copy to come out. Ichigo then saved the document, stood up, and stretched. He took the printed copy and gave it to Rukia.

"Here you go. You can proof it tomorrow."

Rukia nodded, and put the paper in her bag. They heard Yuzu call that it was time for dinner.

"Well, I guess I finished just in time. Let's go eat. Man, I hope I don't die…"

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in the back of his left knee, and fell to the floor. Rukia walked over him with a smirk on her face.

"How unfortunate… But I guess being short does have its advantages."

As a result, Ichigo was the last to reach the table. He sat between Karin and Yuzu and across from Rukia.

"My dear Rukia, this meal looks incredible! I can't wait to taste it! And if Yuzu helped, I know it will taste fantastic!" Isshin cried out with joy. He was first to take a bite, and tears of joy streamed down his face.

"This is amazing! I must eat more." He gobbled down the rest of his food with a smile on his face and got seconds.

Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo each took a bite of their food as well.

"Rukia-chan, this really is good!" Yuzu cried. Karin nodded in agreement.

"Well, I must admit, it ain't half bad." Ichigo said.

"I told you I could cook." Rukia said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo said before taking another bite of his dinner. Rukia felt a strange joy from watching Ichigo eat and enjoy her cooking.

After all was done, Ichigo waked Rukia home. He walked her to the door, said his goodnights, and left.

Hisana met Rukia at the door, and scared her half to death.

"Sorry, sorry! Anyways, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, we got a lot done, and now I have to go proof a paper, so good night."

"Hold it right there!" Hisana called and Rukia paused. Hisana looked closely at her sister, and then she took Rukia's hand and dragged her to Rukia's room. She closed the door behind them.

"You cooked for them didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Hisana wagged her finger. "Don't lie to me. You smell like chicken and steak; your specialty. And you have soy sauce on your shirt."

Rukia looked down at her shirt and saw the little drop of soy sauce on her shirt. Only Hisana would have seen it.

"So, did he like it?"

"You mean, they?"

"You know what I mean." Hisana smiled.

Rukia blushed a little bit. "They all liked it thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to correct."

Hisana smiled and left the room.

Ichigo walked home and opened the door. He heard his family talking.

"So, girls, how do you like Rukia?"

Yuzu spoke up first. "I like her! She's nice and pretty. And I think she likes us too!"

"Well, it's okay if we like her, but, don't we want her with Ichi-nii? So yeah, our opinions matter, but only to a point."

Ichigo decided to end the conversation right there. "I'm back."

"Hi, onii-chan!"

"Hey, need any help putting away the dishes or anything?"

"No, no. You just go to bed. You had a long day." Yuzu smiled. He wasn't half way up the stairs before the rest of his family started talking about Rukia again. But there really wasn't anything to talk about. Why would his face warm up each time the subject came up though?

The next morning, Ichigo got up early and got dressed. He was the first one there, but not for long. Rukia came looking a little flushed. She sat down next to him and slammed something on his desk.

"What is this?"

"It's from Hisana."

"But what is it?"

"A bento. Hisana made it for you. It's a thank you for letting me eat at your house for dinner last night." Rukia said with a dusted pink face. Ichigo was nice enough not to point that out.

"Speaking of which…" Ichigo started, pulling out a small envelope. He gave it to Rukia.

"It's a thank you note from my sisters for cooking for us. They really like you, you know."

Rukia took the letter and opened it. She smiled as a response. She read to the end and turned slightly red. She refolded the note and put it in her school bag.

"You didn't read this did you?"

"No, what's it say?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Um, anyway, I proofread the paper and you can redo it tonight. I'll be supervising this time, so don't even think about kicking me out." Rukia said quickly.

"Okay…" Ichigo said slowly. Lunch time came around and Ichigo snuck to the roof, and was followed by Rukia a good ten minutes after, not trying to cause rumors. After lunch, they came down from the roof, separately of course. Before class restarted, Ichigo snuck the bento box back to Rukia and whispered,

"Tell your sister it was good."

Rukia smiled and nodded. Little did Ichigo know that Hisana had made Rukia make it for him.

**So yes, that was a fluffy ending wasn't it? Maybe just a little fluff. And the two are starting to realize the feelings they have for each other, but there is still a ways to go. And for the note that Yuzu and Karin gave Rukia, it basically asked when she and Ichigo were going to start going out. For the most part. I really liked this chapter, and it was kind of centered around food. Oh and about that dish Rukia made, I had the same dish for my birthday back in whenever at Kyoto Steakhouse. It was really good. And the chef was really funny. Anyways you know how it works. Please read and review, and I'll see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So on to Chapter 7! I absolutely love Hisana! So that is a hint saying that Hisana is in this chapter! Yays! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of think you will. Well on to the disclaimer. I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. If I did own it, the series would end with Rukia staying in the world of the living, or Ichigo becoming a full time soul reaper… Yeah, that would be cool. That way they could be together… Enjoy!**

This week was the Kuchiki household, so Ichigo followed Rukia home. Finished with the project for the most part, they were going to wait until the end of the second month to start ideas for the oral presentation. But they still went to each other's houses to 'keep up appearances'.

Hisana, Ichigo, and Rukia were all sitting in the living room watching television. Hisana waited for a commercial to come up, and finally it did. She could launch her plan.

"Ichigo, would you like to go out on a date with me? There's a carnival in town this Sunday, and I would love to spend some time with you."

Ichigo was so taken aback by this, he couldn't speak. And Rukia almost turned completely red from embarrassment.

"Nee-san!"

"Oh, relax, Rukia!"

"U-um, n-no offense, but wouldn't Byakuya kill me?" Ichigo asked, still not fully recovered.

Hisana smiled. "Don't worry. He'll be at work all Sunday. Oh, and you don't get too lonely, Rukia, you'll be coming along as well."

"Wha-? B- but I-"

"Shh! The show's back on!" Hisana said, pointing to the TV screen.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Sorry about that…"

Ichigo gave Rukia one of his rare smiles. And not the ones he gave when he was uncomfortable or trying to hide something. It was a real one. "Don't worry about it."

Rukia felt her face turn pink and quickly looked at the television screen. Her stomach fluttered a little and she tried dismissing it. But her thoughts turned less from the TV, and more to the boy next to her. This could not be happening…

Finally, it was time for Ichigo to leave. Rukia was both relieved, and slightly disappointed to see him leave. She tried to dismiss it again. Tried being the key word.

Ichigo walked home, thinking about the plans that were, in a way, forced on him. He really didn't mind, though. It's not like he was doing anything anyway. Now, he had two dates. Ichigo thought about that phrase, 'two dates'. If he thought about it, technically he had a date with Rukia… Ichigo felt his heart rate increase, and his face grow warm.

'_Okay! Time to stop thinking about that!'_ Ichigo said in his head, trying to push the whole concept out in the back of his mind. But the more he tried to avoid the subject, the more he thought about it.

Rukia saw Ichigo come into the classroom and sit down next to her. Her stomach started fluttering again. But she managed to give her greetings and not show her emotions.

"Look," Rukia started, after he replied to her greeting, "about Sunday… You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"What are you deaf? I told you, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Anyway, I don't have anything to do. So, am I still coming over today?"

"If you want to, sure. But you have to stay for dinner. Keiko-san's orders." Rukia smiled and winked.

Ichigo felt his heart start to beat faster. What was wrong with him? How was it that she could make him nervous like this? Was he going crazy? Or was it something else? He decided it was best not to think about it.

Sunday came, and Ichigo walked to the Kuchiki house. He knocked on the door, which was answered by the elderly lady.

"Ichigo-kun! You're right on time!" Keiko smiled.

"Hey, Keiko-san. Are the girls ready?"

"Hold on while I check. Come on in and wait. It's chilly out here."

Ichigo walked in. He took his hands out of his jean pockets and put them in his jacket pockets and leaned on the wall beside the door. Hisana was first to come down the stairs, and wore a purple long dress, accompanied by a white waist-length jacket.

Rukia was next to come down. She wore a knee-length red dress with a black mini jacket and belt. What was funny was that she matched Ichigo, who had on a red shirt with a black jacket.

Hisana didn't say anything and, in a way, didn't have to. She saw them both look at each other and blush.

The three set off on their way to the park where the carnival was being held. There were a lot of people there, from couples to families. It was amazing how many people were there. They started in a shooting gallery, where Ichigo won both girls a prize. Rukia, of course, didn't officially ask for one, but Ichigo got her a Chappy plush. She took it blushingly. Ichigo and Hisana found a place to sit while Rukia played at a ring tossing game.

"So, Ichigo, would you have taken you girlfriend here?" Hisana asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I know about Inoue Orihime. Don't worry. I wasn't told anything I shouldn't have been. I saw a picture of her in Rukia's phone. You didn't look too happy in it. And before you say, 'I never look happy', I've known you long enough to tell when you are happy, even if it's in a picture."

"Is that so?"

"Tell me about her. I'll listen." Hisana smiled.

Ichigo told Hisana about his whole situation with Orihime, and all about Orihime, good qualities along with bad.

"You and my sister have much in common. I'm sure you know about Renji." Ichigo nodded at Hisana's comment. Hisana smiled.

"Renji's a wonderful person, and I'm sure Inoue-san is as well, but-"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned around to see Orihime with a group of girls. She had a slightly troubled look on her face.

"What are you doing here with Kuchiki-san?"

Hisana spoke up. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm Rukia's older sister, Kuchiki Hisana. Kurosaki-san and I ran into each other and we were just talking."

Orihime's face changed to a smile. "Oh, well, hello. You two look so much alike, but you're taller and have a higher voice." She turned to Ichigo. "Well, I guess I'll let you finish talking. See you tomorrow." She smiled, and ran back to the group of girls.

"That was her right? Inoue Orihime?"

Ichigo nodded, and turned away from the figure that was walking away.

"She's pretty…"

"Yeah, beautiful, right? But what good is it if you have no click, or spark?"

"Very true, Ichigo."

"So you were saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I was just saying, maybe they're not cut out for you two... Like you said, what's the point if there's no spark?

Ichigo nodded and continued to watch Rukia throw rings at the stood up bottles. Hisana was right. So, why was he still with Orihime? Was it so he wasn't lonely? Or maybe because he was preserving her feelings. Ichigo was kind of embarrassed to admit it, but he really didn't know why he was still with her.

Rukia came back to Hisana and Ichigo holding two stuffed strawberries.

"They're for Yuzu and Karin so that they'll always remember their brother." Rukia smiled. Ichigo made a face.

"Ha ha. Very funny Rukia."

"Well, I thought it was. Now, you are going to treat us to lunch, right?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the guy and you're a gentleman and you're supposed to, duh!"

"Well, I may have to take a rain check on that." Hisana stated.

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I guess we never told you! I'm four months pregnant. So I get tired pretty easily. But you two go ahead and have fun." Hisana smiled.

"We'll bring you back something good." Rukia smiled.

"Just make sure it's chocolate." Hisana laughed. She walked back home alone. As she walked in, she saw, sitting on the couch, Byakuya. He looked at her with a calm expression, but she could tell he was pissed.

"Hisana, what did I tell you about leaving the house by yourself? And in your condition?"

Hisana made a nervous giggle. "I wasn't out by myself. Rukia was with me."

"And where is she now?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise you won't get mad." Hisana bargained. Byakuya paused, and then nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Well, she's kinda sorta on a date with Ichigo."

Byakuya's eyes grew wide, and then returned to normal. To an ordinary person, that action would have been completely overlooked, and his façade would have been safe. But Hisana, of course, knew better.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

Byakuya made no response, and Hisana went to the couch beside him and curled up next to him.

"Don't be mad. Okay, yes, I did sent them out on a date, but only because they enjoy each other's company. And I haven't seen Rukia this happy in a long time. Plus, I did supervise for a while and you said you approved of him."

"Yes, but-"

"Don't even start. And approval is an approval. And even if you watched to end their friendship, it wouldn't do any good."

"And why is that?"

"Because, honey, the feelings are already there. They're already attracted to each other, dare I say it. I think it would be best to just wait it out. Or you could leave it to me. Either way works."

"So," Byakuya sighed, "I should just back off."

"Exactly." Hisana said before reaching up to kiss him. Things were starting to fall into place."

**So this was chapter 7! This is when it starts getting better! I mean, I've heard it was already good, but it gets so much better! And I hope that you keep reading, and I hope I get more love and reviews from my readers! Please read and review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has arrived! No autographs please! Just kidding! But I am very happy with this chapter! I think that you will really enjoy this, especially the last like. That is if you're IchiRuki lovers, (Which I know you are!) Anyways, on to chapter 8! I don't own Bleach! Grimmjow would still be alive if I did!**

Ichigo lay down on his bed, thinking about his "outing" with Rukia. To be honest, he really didn't know whether to call it that or a date. Sure, Hisana was there, but she left pretty early. And after he and Rukia ate lunch, they hung out. He found out that they liked similar things. They went to a movie they both wanted to go to, played games in the arcade they both enjoyed playing, and they both even got tired at about the same time. They were so in sync with each other it was almost scary.

Ichigo stopped himself right there. What was he thinking? First of all, both he and Rukia were still technically dating someone. He thinking that would only make the situation worse. Secondly, there was no way she would feel the same way, if he felt a certain way. That thought made him feel down, but it also brought him back to reality. _'This is not a good idea…'_

Ichigo woke up late the next morning and as a result he came in later than usual. Ichigo got to the classroom and sat down. Rukia looked at him.

"How come you were late?"

"I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Really?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah, I had too much on my mind last night."

"Me, too. Somehow, I got up though."

"So, I guess you're basically saying I should have gotten up on time this morning." Ichigo stated.

"Well, yeah. I had no one to talk to." Rukia smiled.

"Ichigo!"

Said person turned from Rukia and saw a rather short boy calling him over. Ichigo got up and walked over to him.

"What is it, Mizuiro?

"Ishida-san has a crush on Inoue-san."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and feigned a shocked expression. "How do you know?"

"Yesterday, during lunch, I went to the bathroom. He came in afterwards, and was saying things like, 'I can't fall in love with Inoue-san!' I just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay, well, thanks, Mizuiro. I'll deal with it." Ichigo stated. He hid how happy he was until he was at his seat.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Mizuiro told me that Ishida likes Inoue. I was right. It did happen."

"I was the one who suggested that it would happen."

"Yes, but I was the one who corrected your suggestion."

"Shut up." Rukia laughed.

Lunch came around and the two left for the roof top, separately, of course. Rukia plopped down next to Ichigo, and bumped him.

"So, what are you going to do about the whole Ishida-Inoue situation?"

Ichigo took a big bite of his sandwich and thought about the question. What **was** he going to do? This was quite a predicament. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I've figured out a solution. Ask me what it is." Rukia smiled.

"First, do I want to hear it?"

"Yes, you do, if you want Inoue to be happy. And you benefit as well."

Ichigo sighed, but he trusted her. "Okay, what's your solution?"

"Just convince Ishida to confess to Inoue. There is about a 50 percent possibility that she feels the same way."

"And what about the other 50 percent? You know the possibility that she doesn't like him?"

Rukia thought about it for a minute. "Then you might have to break up with her."

Ichigo nodded. "So, you've been thinking about my situation a lot. What about you and Renji?"

"Oh, I'm not too worried. All he ever talks about is Tatsuki. Now, it's just a matter of time."

"You know Rukia, you're something else." Ichigo said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Rukia successfully hid her blush from Ichigo. This was getting ridiculous. One compliment was all it took now.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. Did she like him? No, that wasn't it! There was no way that was it! She laughed at herself for even proposing the idea. She knew herself well enough to know when she had an attraction to someone. At least she thought she did.

After school, Ichigo called Uryu to come to the roof top to talk.

Ichigo sat down, and looked up at Uryu. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

"Suit yourself, dude."

"If you don't mind my asking, why am I here? I doubt it's to make small talk."

"Well, it's about Inoue… I heard you like her."

Uryu widened his eyes. "And who told you this?"

"A reliable source."

Uryu started to chuckle. "I didn't think you were the jealous type. I assume this is a 'stay away from my girl' speech?"

"Don't assume. It makes and ass you of you, not me. If you would shut up for a minute, I would be able to tell you that it's okay if you like her. I don't mind. Actually, I want you to like her."

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?"

"Look, Inoue would be a much better fit with you than me. You seem like you could care for her much better than I could."

Uryu looked at Ichigo with a curious expression.

"I know you're questioning everything I just said. But just tell her how you feel. What could be the worst thing that could happen? She rejects you. It's not the end of the world. And if you really have feeling for her, you make her fall in love with you. You don't give up. You keep going strong." Ichigo said looking at the sky.

Uryu got a worried look on his face. "I suppose that's a good way to think about it… What about you? Where do you really stand in all of this?"

Ichigo smirked. "You're what's best for her, not me. You'll make her happy, not me. Have some damn confidence in yourself."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Fine, Kurosaki. I shall succeed where you failed."

Ichigo smirked again. "See that you do."

The two boys came back down building to the waiting girls. Ichigo discretely winked at Rukia and she smiled, signaling that she caught on. Renji and Tatsuki had already left, and soon after Orihime and Uryu had parted from the group, just leaving Ichigo and Rukia.

"You know, Orihime worries too much for her own good. She's going to age prematurely." Rukia said.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"She's worried for me and Renji. She's worried that I'm not worried enough."

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that if we broke up, we broke up. I wouldn't have any bad feelings for him, because he found someone better for him than me. And I said it was no use worrying about the inevitable. If it's bound to happen, there's nothing I can do about it. So I told her I would just let it play into what it will."

"Such wisdom from one so short." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo hobbled over after Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Stop calling me that!"

"I was only kidding, geez!"

The next day came and went. Neither Ichigo, nor Rukia heard anything about were Uryu stood with Orihime. The day after that, however, Uryu called Ichigo to the roof.

"So, Kurosaki, I told her." Uryu started.

Ichigo widened his eyes, and inquired what happened.

"Kurosaki, she's in love with you."

Ichigo sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"She told me she was flattered, but-"

"And what did you say?"

Uryu took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo in the eye. "I told her that I wouldn't give up on her. I told her that rejecting me would not diminish my feelings for her."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Now, you wait, and keep showing her that you love her. Keep telling her that you'll always care for her, not matter what."

"B-but, Kurosaki-"

"Trust me, Ishida. It'll all work out. "Ichigo said, walking towards the door. Uryu looked at his retreating figure and followed him.

"So, what happened?" Rukia asked, after Orihime and Uryu had left.

"Well, in a nutshell, I have to break up with Inoue." Ichigo sighed.

**I told you! IchiRuki fans love the last sentence right? I know I did! Now I hope that you keep waiting because the next chapter is when he does it! HE BREAKS UP WITH ORIHIME! THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! So please read and review. Smiley smiley! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Yes. I hope you know how much I love you guys. I am sick, it is almost two in the morning, and I am dog tired. But I am too much of an IchiRuki fan to care right now. I want to finish at least chapter 9! I mean, Ichigo breaks up with Orihime! OMG! I love this chapter. So I don't own. If I did, Neliel would not slobber everywhere. But isn't she so cute running around yelling "Itsygo!"? I love her. But of course only the guys love the grown up version cuz of her big boobs. She cuter little.**

'_I have to break up with Inoue.'_

Rukia lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened only hours before in her mind.

Those seven little words. Why did those sevenwords make her heart flutter? She shouldn't feel that way! Her friend was about to go through a hard time!

Maybe it was best not to think about it, she thought. But she couldn't push it aside. Why was it every time she thought about that orange-haired headache, her heart would pump faster? It was so hard for her to wrap her mind around the concept. She looked at the clock and it was about ten. She decided to go to sleep, which was probably best.

Rukia woke up early, even though she was running on practically no sleep. She was up thinking all night. And when she tried to sleep, another thought would pass through her mind. It happened until she just gave up on sleep altogether.

She walked in and sat at her desk, alone. Putting her head on the tabletop, sleep finally found her.

Rukia opened her eyes, but kept her head down. She took a deep breath.

"Finally awake, are we?"

Rukia's head shot up to the familiar voice. Ichigo smirked. Of course he would be the one to catch her.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Rukia blushed. "Shut up! You could have woken me up, you know."

"I know." Ichigo said, trying not to laugh.

Before Rukia could make a response, Renji walked through the door. It was pretty rare for him to be on time, but to be early? It was unimaginable! But there he was, in the flesh.

"Morning guys." Renji sighed. Ichigo and Rukia responded appropriately. Renji was quiet, then. He kept looking at the two, then at his desk. The he came in and out of the room. Finally, he looked at Rukia and asked if he could talk to her. She just nodded and followed. About ten minutes later, Rukia came back in, looking sad. Ichigo could tell it was fake, though.

"Why are you so happy?"

"So, you could tell? Well, I'm not gonna just tell you! You have to guess!" Rukia said, dropping her façade.

"Hmm… I'm gonna go with, Renji broke up with you."

"No fair. How'd you know?" Rukia asked.

"Because I could read your face."

Rukia sat down in her desk. "You took all the fun out of it."

"Yeah, I guess… Uh, I'm going to be late today. I have something I gotta do."

Rukia's face dropped. "So, you're going to do it today?"

Ichigo nodded. Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get the butterflies under control. It wasn't like her was breaking up with her. Maybe she was just nervous for Orihime. That thought calmed her down, and she encouraged Ichigo.

Lunch came around, and as usual, Ichigo and Rukia went to the roof top.

"Yuzu said that she wants to cook with you again. She said that she wants to learn more from he wants to learn more from you."

"Really? Well I would love to. What does she want to make?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She didn't say. All she said was that I was fun cooking with you. And Karin enjoys your company too."

Rukia smiled. "Then I'll help with dinner tonight."

Ichigo nodded, taking a sip from his soda. Rukia started a whole new subject. He understood what she was doing, or at least trying to do. She was trying to get his mind off of what he was going to do later. And for the most part, it was working. She was someone who could do that.

The rest of the day went by very slowly for Ichigo. He kept stealing glances at Orihime. She caught him at one point and smiled. Ichigo just turned away.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. Rukia smiled at him.

"It's okay. Don't stress out. Just do what you have to do."

Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded.

The class went by slower still, but Ichigo was calmer. After class, he called on Orihime. She smiled and followed him out the class. Uryu looked at Rukia and she winked. He followed her out to the front of the school.

Ichigo watched as Orihime walked on the roof before him. Again, a deep breath, and he composed himself.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, what did you want to talk to the about?" Orihime asked.

"I heard that Ishida told you he liked you."

Orihime blushed. "Y-yeah, b-but-"

"I think you should think about it at least. He would be much better for you."

"W-what?"

"I… I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Orihime smiled. "We're over?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and then dropped his head. "I'm sorry…"

Orihime looked at him with a smile. "Don't apologize. I kind of figured it would be coming. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. And I hope you'll be happy too."

She walked by Ichigo and to the door, but stop right before the door. "U-um, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I should tell you… It was like a dream, being with you. And I want you to know… You'll always be my first love." She smiled.

Ichigo watched her disappear behind the door and sighed. What now, though? Maybe… maybe his heart was being tugged at in another direction…

**So that was chapter 9! Did you like it? I just realized the whole it was like a dream thing was the same thing Hisana said before she died in the series. Don't** **ask how the heck I remembered that. I just did. So anyways please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, my lovely readers! I am terribly sorry that I have left you waiting for so long! I hope that you all can forgive a writer as disgraced as me! Please say that you will forgive me, and read this long awaited chapter of IchiRuki love! Actually, there isn't really a lot of IchiRuki moments in this chapter, sorry. But I think you'll still like the ending! So let's stop chatting and start getting to the story! Enjoy!**

"She was alright with it?"Karin asked. Ichigo nodded his head at his sister. Rukia had come and gone. She made shrimp and chicken tempura, while he was working on the oral presentation. Ichigo had kicked her out again.

Since Karin had known about Orihime from overhearing him on the phone, Ichigo felt as though she should know how the situation ended.

"So, as of this afternoon, you're a free man!"Karin said, holding her hand up for a high five. Ichigo followed suit by slapping her hand.

"By the way, I was talking to Rukia, because she was super happy, and I asked her why. Then she told me the darnedest thing." Karin said.

"And what was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, she said that she was dumped today. To be honest, she doesn't seem like one to put a lid on her feelings for someone else. Now, I know you know something that I don't. Why don't you be an awesome big brother and tell me what's going on." Karin said.

"She was in a similar problem I was in. Her now ex- boyfriend broke up with her for Tatsuki."

"So… Rukia's single now?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Karin smirked. "It's just that, she's single, and you're single… Maybe you two could…"

"You can stop right there."

"Oh come on, Ichi-nii. We all know you like her. And from what I can tell, she likes you too! If you could just maybe put one and one together, we could have a good thing going!"

"Okay, this conversation's over. Get out of here Shorty!" Ichigo said, pushing Karin out of his room.

"Wait, Ichi-nii! Promise me you'll at least think about what I said."

Ichigo knew he couldn't get his sister to leave him alone unless he said yes. "Fine… I'll think about it." He sighed. Karin smiled and left the room, somewhat happier.

Rukia walked to her room, still beaming from what had happened earlier that day. She was in super happy fun time mode and absolutely nothing could ring her down. Hisana knocked on her door. Rukia somewhat danced to the door and opened it, letting her sister in.

"Well, you seem happy! Something good must have happened today. Why don't you tell your big sister what happened to make you so happy."

"Well… Renji broke up with me!"

Hisana let a smile grow across her face. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Rukia made a face. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Hisana practically tackled Rukia. "Rukia, I'm so happy for you!"

The two sisters sat down on Rukia's bed. They giggled for a long time about how long they had both waited for this moment to arrive. It had finally come.

"So now," Hisana started, "we just have to help Ichigo out of his problem, and we'll be golden."

"There's no need to worry about that, nee-san."

"Oh? And why is that?" Hisana asked.

Rukia looked at her. "He broke up with her today too."

"Oh, wow. How did she take it?"

Rukia made a soft smile. "He said she took it well. I'm really proud of her. To be honest, she's the kind of person whose emotions could easily take her over."

Hisana nodded and smiled. "You do realize what this means right?"

Rukia made a face. "Actually, no. I don't even know what you're talking about…"

"Let me put it this way: Both you and Ichigo are single."

Rukia turned a deep red. "Nee-san! Please don't start!"

"Why? I think you two would make a good couple!" Hisana said.

"But, Nee-san…"

"Rukia, the way you act and talk around him… I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Now, I'm not saying that you belong with him for the rest of your life. I mean, you're only 15. But when I see you tow, you get each other. I'm sure that if a complete stranger saw you two, they would think two had known each other all your lives."

Rukia stayed her red color and turned away. Her sister was right. They did act that way. There was a long silence.

"Listen, honey," Hisana started, "just think about what I said, okay?" Rukia nodded at her sister and heard them leave.

Even if the two didn't want to think about what their sibling's had said, they did anyway. Thousands of thoughts ran through their heads. Neither got much sleep, and thankfully, the next day was a Sunday, meaning there would be no school.

On Sunday, both Ichigo and Rukia stayed in their rooms. Neither came out for anything, except maybe for food. After the whole day was over, they realized two things. One, their siblings were right. They had feelings for each other. But the second thing was that it was more than just liking each other. They were in love with each other.

**So how did you like it? You did like it** **right? I hope you did! So, not a lot of IchiRuki stuff, but a realization! So it's just as good right? Well, please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can you believe it? Chapter 11! I am so happy! I think this was my favorite chapter in the story! OMG! I think that** **you will really enjoy this! I mean, I know that you will enjoy this! You know, I think that** **I might just shut up and let you read. I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't have put Haineko in that stupid outfit. Even my mother, who doesn't watch anime that much (She watches anime sometimes) said that it was ugly. Anyway on to the chapter. Please enjoy.**

Even though the project was pretty much over, Ichigo still went to Rukia's house. Both teenagers put their feelings aside, making sure that the other wouldn't catch on. And it worked. At lunch, they went to their usual place to make plans.

"So, today, I figured I could go to your house after school. I need to talk to Hisana about something." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled. "Sure, you know you're welcome whenever. But what do you have to talk to nee-san about?"

Ichigo cursed in his head. He had let out too much information. "Uh, nothing in particular." He replied somewhat fast. Rukia looked at him puzzled, but continued to drink her juice.

After school, they were the only ones who walked. Orihime didn't even come to school. Ichigo felt bad and called her, and found out she was just out with a cold. Tatsuki and Renji had left long before the other two.

Keiko led the two inside to the family room. Hisana was sitting in front of the television, her feet tucked under her body. She smiled at both Ichigo and Rukia.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Ichigo said, putting his stuff on the floor and sitting next to Hisana. She laughed.

"Ichigo, you're here so much, you might as well live here."

"I'm pretty sure Byakuya would kill me even before I completely move in." Ichigo laughed.

"So, I'm going to go now. Ichigo said he wanted to talk to you about something." Rukia said, before leaving the room. To be totally honest, she really wanted to know what they were going to talk about. But she controlled herself.

Hisana looked at Ichigo. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded. Then Hisana stood up and got her shoes and jacket. "Why don't we go for a walk? I could use the exercise."

Ichigo stood up to get his shoes and opened the door for Hisana. She smiled at him and walked out the door where he followed. Once there were out a good while, Hisana felt now was a good time to ask about what he wanted to talk about. Ichigo gave a long silence.

Ichigo sighed, finally giving indication he was going to talk.

"W-well, I don't know how to say this without being blunt. So, I'll just say it. I think I'm in love with your sister."

Hisana let a soft smile grace her face. "Well it's about time you admitted it." She laughed. She looped her arm in Ichigo's as they continued to walk.

"What should I do? I mean, I've never been in this situation before. And I know I've never been in love before. And I know you could help me out, which is why I came to you."

"Ichigo, you flatter me. But the answer is simple, dear. You just tell her how you feel. Nothing to it."

"True… I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I could get rejected. That's all the more reason to keep on." Ichigo said.

Hisana looked at him and smiled. "Exactly."

Ichigo and Hisana returned to the house, and walked into a fragrant aroma. Dinner was being started. Ichigo was forced to stay; for Byakuya would be late He left soon after.

After Ichigo left, Rukia walked up to her room without a word. Hisana followed, worried about her sister. She knocked on the door a few times, but got no answer.

"Rukia, I'm coming in."

Hisana walked in on Rukia, face flat in her pillow. Hisana smiled and sat next to her, waiting for her to talk.

"You were right, nee-san." Rukia mumbled, but Hisana caught it.

"Yes, well, I know that I am, but what exactly am I right about?"

Rukia sat up and gave her sister a look.

"What? I just want to know so I can help."

"You were right about my feelings, okay? I do like him like that! I think I may even l-l-l-"

"Love him?"

Rukia groaned and let her face fall back to her pillow. Hisana just chuckled and put her hand on Rukia's shoulder. "What exactly are your feelings?"

Rukia turned even redder than she already was. "Well, when I'm near him, my heart starts beating faster than I know it should. And my stomach twists itself into multiple knots, that don't untie until he's gone. And when he's gone, I can't stop thinking about him and about the next time we get together. We could just do nothing and I would be happy."

"Aww!"

"Don't 'aww!' me! Tell me what to do!"

"Well, that's easy. Tell him what you just told me."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?! I can't do that! He'd think I'm weird or something! Plus, it would make things awkward!"

"He wouldn't do that, and that wouldn't happen. Just trust your heart. Everything will work out."

"You're no help." Rukia said before she let her face reach the pillow again.

The next say, Rukia got up later than usual. She really didn't even feel like going to school, but she did. It was nerve-wrecking to think that she would have to tell Ichigo how she felt.

Surprisingly, she got up a lot earlier that she thought, because Ichigo was the only one in the class.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia blurted out, without even thinking.

Ichigo looked up. "Um, because I got to school early and this is my class…"

Rukia blushed and sat down at her desk. That was a long silence between the two, for neither really knew what to say. Ichigo broke the silence after five minutes.

"Oh, um, thanks for letting me stay for dinner yesterday. It was really good."

"N-no problem. Did, um, did you get everything settled with nee-san? You know, about what you had to talk with her about?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking."

Another long pause was made by both. Rukia couldn't help thinking how awkward she felt.

"So," Ichigo started, "I heard that it was going to be really pretty weather on Sunday."

"That's nice." Rukia said. _'Why is he talking about weather so far away?'_

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out on Sunday, or something."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She did everything she could think trying not to call it a date.

"Um, sure. I don't have anything to do…"

Ichigo smiled a little. "Cool. Now, I have another question for you."

"What?"

"Why are you late?"

"I'm not late! I'm technically early!"

"You're later than you usually are."

And the argument continued until another member of the class walked in and inquired to Ichigo about his break up with Orihime. And the next girl to walk in inquired about what happened between Rukia and Renji.

To Rukia, the rest of the week went by really slowly. She supposed it was because she was excited. Or maybe was nervous. Either way, she wanted Sunday to come.

And finally, it came. Ichigo had told Rukia to be ready at noon. Rukia got dressed and snuck down the stairs. She almost made it out the door, until…

"Rukia!"

Rukia jumped and slowly turned around. There was Hisana, her hands crossed in front of her body.

'_Dammit!'_ Rukia cursed in her head.

"So, where are you going?"

"Um… I'm just going out."

"With who?"

"How do you know that it's with someone?"

Hisana laughed. "Because you were sneaking out."

Rukia blushed. "Fine, I'm going out with Ichigo, okay?"

"Good, now was that so hard?"

Rukia opened the door. "You have no idea."

As soon as Rukia walked out of the door, Ichigo walked up. They said their greetings. Rukia took a couple steps towards him.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Ichigo pulled two tickets out from his pocket. "What do Ichigo pulled two tickets out from his pocket. "What do you say to an amusement park?"

Rukia smiled, and Ichigo took it as a success. The two walked to the amusement park, and stayed until sunset. Rukia looked at Ichigo as they were leaving the park.

"That was fun, Ichigo. We should do this again sometime."

"There's one more stop I want to make before I take you home. Is it okay?"

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo. Once they were at a certain point, he told her to close her eyes. Rukia felt Ichigo's hand close around her own as she was led. She wasn't afraid, though. She trusted him.

The two eventually stopped, and Rukia became puzzled.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, you can open them."

As she slowly opened her eyes, Rukia's sight was filled with color. Vibrant pinks, oranges, and reds met at the horizon line. A river of dark blue below was placed under the horizon line. Rukia gasped.

"I know." Ichigo said, as though reading her mind. "This is where I'm most comfortable. My mom and I used to come here all the time." He sat down, and Rukia followed suit.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Ichigo kept taking glances at the girl next to him. He tried to get his thoughts together, and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Rukia. I really want to tell you something."

Rukia looked at him and started to fidget. "Can… can I go first?"

Ichigo nodded. Rukia calmed herself and looked at Ichigo.

"I know that we both kind of just came out of relationships, but I just have to tell you. I think I'm in love with you…"

Ichigo sat still as Rukia continued.

"I know that was forward, but I just wanted to say it." Rukia blushed.

"Now, I'm super embarrassed, and I think I should just go." Rukia said, beginning to get up. Ichigo held her wrist and stopped her from leaving. He looked into her piercing violet eyes.

"You idiot. You should have let me go first. I don't embarrass easy."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, trying not to cry from embarrassment. This was probably the most terrifying thing she had ever done.

"I was going to say the same thing."

"You-you were?"

Ichigo nodded and leaned his face closer to hers. "Uh huh," He whispered, "I was."

Rukia leaned her face closer, her embarrassment gone. "Then say it." She whispered.

Their foreheads were touching now. "I love you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia blushed and smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to here you say that."

Ichigo laughed a breathy laugh. "You won't turn your head away if I kiss you, will you?"

"I wouldn't do that." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo then captured Rukia's lips. It was a chaste kiss, but held all the love in the world. When they broke apart, it left a warm feeling for both. They both sat watching the sunset in a comfortable, love- filled silence.

**So did you love it! I think you did! I knew you would! I love this chapter! Finally the kiss! Their first kiss! And I love it! But the sad part is… this is the second to last chapter… But it's okay, cuz I'm working on another story! Anyway, please read and review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is it, dear readers. The last chapter. I can't believe it! I really liked this story, and I love all the reviews and readers and everything you all did for me! You made me feel like the most popular writer on this whole site! And all the people who have favorited my stories! Thank you so much! Well, enough of that! Please enjoy! I don't own, but I'm sure you knew that already.**

Rukia walked in with a smile on her face. She said hello to Keiko and the other maids. She found Hisana, and motioned for her to follow to her room. Hisana smiled and followed Rukia up the stairs.

As soon as the door was closed, Hisana looked at her sister. "So, tell me what happened!"

Rukia's face became a dusted pink. "Well, when we were walking from the park, he said he wanted to make a quick stop. It ended up being down by the river. He said he used to go there with his mom all the time when he was little. We sat on the bank for a while, and then he said he wanted to tell me something. But the whole time, I was building up my nerve to tell him I was in love with him. So I told him, and he was about to leave, but then he said he was going to say the same thing. And then, well…"

Hisana watched as Rukia's face became a deeper red. "Rukia, tell me what happened! Don't keep me waiting!"

"W-well, he kissed me."

Hisana's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Rukia, I'm so happy for you! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this! I mean, this is a momentous occasion!"

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

"Of course I am! I'm better than okay! My little sister is in love!"

"Now, you're embarrassing me."

"Well, then. I guess I could just leave you alone. But I won't." And Hisana bugged her until she went to bed.

As Rukia went to sleep that night, she thought about how happy she was. It really had been a long time since she was this happy. She had always been happy, of course, but now, it was her happiness times one hundred. And it was all thanks to Ichigo.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Rukia felt as though she were opening them right back up. She sat up and was surrounded by a field covered in white, pure snow. But the funny part of it was that she didn't feel cold. She was completely comfortable. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, looking around all the while. She saw that she was wearing her soul reaper uniform.

"My uniform… but where is…"

Rukia looked up and saw a woman with pale white skin, and white hair walk towards her. The only think that stood out on her face were her rose pink lips, and piercing eyes. Her kimono looked as though it were made with the purest silk. The woman's mouth curved into a smile.

"Hello, Rukia."

Rukia widened her eyes. "Sode no… Shirayuki…"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled and nodded. "So, how was your dream?"

Rukia realized what she meant instantaneously. "It was… interesting. But I don't really understand what it means."

"My dear, I think you do. You just do not want to admit it to yourself. You are embarrassed. But that is okay. It is normal to feel that way."

"But, Sode no Shirayuki… Why do I have these feelings? It just doesn't make any sense…" Rukia said.

"Because, you two are destined to be a part of each other's lives. Fate determined long ago that you were to be a part of each other's lives before you even met. Be it romantic or otherwise, you two will always be connected. How, of course, is completely up to you." Shirayuki smiled.

Rukia nodded, beginning to understand. She was feeling sleepy. All she wanted to do was lie down and close her eyes.

"Rukia, you must go to sleep now. For, if you go to sleep here, you will wake up in the real world. It might not seem like it, but you've only been asleep for a week."

"But… I don't want to wake up! Not yet at least. There are still things I want to talk to you about."

Shirayuki smiled. "My dear, we can talk at anytime. This is the only moment when we cannot."

"But-"

"Hush, now. You must wake up. He is waiting."

Rukia widened her eyes. "He is…?" She whispered.

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes, he has been quite worried about you. And not only him, but his family as well."

"Really…?"

"So, you must wake up. They can't wait any longer." Shirayuki smiled. Rukia nodded and sat down. She was unimaginably tired, which only meant it was time for her to wake up.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see Yuzu hovering over her. Yuzu widened her eyes when she say Rukia's meet her own.

"Hello, Yuzu."

Yuzu felt her eyes start to water up as she looked down at Rukia. "H-hi, Rukia-chan…" She replied.

"Because, you've been asleep for so long, and I was worried that… that…"

Yuzu didn't finish because her tears of joy overcame her. Karin walked in and saw Rukia sitting up, and ran out the room to find her brother and her father. Soon, all of the Kurosaki's had surrounded her. Everyone was yelling, and even Karin cracked a relieved smile. Everyone except Ichigo. Rukia noticed he had a look that was maybe relief mixed with stress, if she was reading him right.

Ichigo stayed quiet as his family celebrated. He didn't trust himself to say anything.

Finally, Yuzu, Karin and their father left. Only Rukia, Ichigo and Kon were left.

"Nee-san, I was so worried about you! I couldn't think straight with you sleep!"

"Says the person who tried to watch her while she slept." Ichigo said.

"W-w-w-wait, Ichigo! Nee-san, don't listen to him! He's lying! I would never do that! I have self control!"

Kon was thrown out of the room and left on the floor for whoever wanted him, which was probably Yuzu.

The two looked at each other for a long time. It was a silence that neither could stand, nor break. Ichigo finally decided to start.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'sorry', I'll never forgive you."

Ichigo looked at her, shocked. Rukia continued with a smug look on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you? What happens to me is my own fault. I got hurt because I wasn't paying attention. Case closed. If I didn't know better, I would say you were worried about me."

"What if I was worried? You make it seem like it's no big deal and try to brush it off. But the truth is it is a big deal. You could have died. I can't stand to see that happen to you in front of me." Ichigo said.

"Well, now you know how it feels."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed and looked down. "I know that that's out job: to protect the living, and if necessary, give out lives. And you're good at what you do. But how do you think I feel, watching you almost die in front of me? And what about when you risked your life for me in the Soul Society? I play it off so people don't worry, but it does hurt. And you do the same thing as me. Brush it off, I mean. And you worry everyone. So, don't you dare lecture me!" Rukia said, lifting her face.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment, and then cracked a small smile. He sat down next to Rukia on the bed. "I guess you're right."

Rukia giggled a little. "Aren't I always?"

"I just… I don't want anything bad to happen to any of my friends, especially you." Ichigo said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I feel… the same way, Ichigo." Rukia said. Then she did something impulsive. She kissed him on the cheek.

Ichigo felt his face heat up as Rukia pulled away. Rukia's face turned a dusted pink.

"Um… w-what was that for...?"

"Um… a thank you… for worrying about me… I –I guess."

"Uh, well, uh, you're welcome. Just… just don't make me do it too often…"

Rukia smiled. "Yes sir. Now shoo. I'm still a little tired, and I want to be ready for work soon."

Ichigo nodded and left the room. She lay back down, a smile still playing on her features. Maybe Sode no Shirayuki was right. They were probably destined to be together. But she was right about something else too. Their futures together were completely up to them.

**So, that was the last chapter! I am so happy you stuck with me until the end! Thank you so very much! I'll be back as soon as I can. I am working on another story that has a lot of characters in it. Like Nel and Nnoitora and Grimmjow and all that stuff. So just wait and see! Again, thank you so much!!! **


End file.
